My Son
by pah pah
Summary: Berawal dari keisengan membuka situs cerita Gay #jaemjen #jaemin #jeno


Siapa yang tak kenal nama Na Jaemin? Iya benar dia adalah salah satu mantan anggota Group Band di Korea, NCT yang masih berumur 34 tahun dengan tubuh indah nan atletis. Jaemin sudah memiliki anak yang bernama Na Jeno, Jaemin merawat anaknya sendiri dengan sangat baik. Sekarang dia bekerja sebagai artis biasa saja. Dia telah bercerai dengan istrinya, Renjun jadi statusnya sekarang masih duda sexy beranak satu.

Cerita ini berawal dari malam itu, Jaemin yang sangat lelah pulang dari show on air dan off airnya lantas langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya disebelah Jeno anaknya. Diapun membuka smartphonenya dan membaca sebuah blog yang berisi cerita sex, maklum mungkin dia ingin mengairahkan nafsu birahinya karena lama tak pernah berhubungan sex lagi setelah bercerai dengan istrinya.

Tak disengaja dia melihat sebuah tulisan besar di berandanya yang bertuliskan "cerita gay" karena dia sudah tak peduli apa itu nafsunya sudah tak karuan dia membacanya dengan serius sambil membayangkannya. sedangkan Jeno anaknya tidur dengan lelap, saat itu Jaemin seperti biasa bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana pendek sepertiga yang menonjolkan batang penisnya yang sedang mengaceng karena membayangkan cerita gay yang ia baca.

Jeno memeluk ayahnya dan mengecup puting susunya dengan lembut, membuat Jaemin tak tahan lagi tak peduli kalau Jeno anaknya. Dia membuka baju anaknya dam melorotkan celana anaknya lalu tepat berada didepat pantat Jeno dan dia meremas - remas pantat anaknya sambil menjilati lubang anaknya agar lubangnya melebar.

Jeno tebangun karena kegelian dan dia kaget.

"kenapa Daddy menjilati lubangku?"

Tanya Jeno heran.

Jaemin pun lantas menjawab.

"Itu agar Jeno tidak sakit kalau buang air besar"

Berbohong. dengan lugunya Jeno hanya menganggukan kepala dan menyaksikan Jaemin yang sedang menjiliati dan sesekali memasukkan jari tangannya yang kekar dan berurat masuk ke anusnyaa, Jeno menjerit kesakitan.

"Aaaaaggghh sakit, Dad"

Jaemin melorotkan celana pendeknya dan penisnya dengan panjang 18-20 cm itu menjulang, Jaemin terus menjilat lubang anus Jeno sambil mengocok - ngocok penisnya.

Jeno bertanya.

"Jeno itu burungnya kok dikeluarin? kenapa? "

Sekali lagi Jeno membohongi anaknya.

"Daddy juga lagi sakit, katanya dokter harus ada yang mengemut penis Daddy jadi Jeno mau bantuin papa nggak?"

Jeni menjawab dengan lugunya.

"Oh jadi burung Daddy harus dimut? sini pa aku bantuin papa kan sudah bantu jilat pantatku biar aku bisa sembuh".

Jaemin menghadapkan penisnya langsung ke Jeno dan, Jeno mulai memasukkan penis Jaemin dimulutnya sampai terdesak, Jaemin pun makin ganas tak peduli itu anaknya karena nafsunya sudah sangat membara.

Jeno sangat senang mengemut penis Daddnya seperti lollypop yang papanya belikan dulu. Hingga selang beberapa menit Jaemin merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergejolak dan dia segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Jeno dan memuncratkan sperma yg banyak diwajah Jeno sambil beberapa diperutnya.

Jeno capek dan tidur diatas perut sixpack Jaemin sambil menjilati puting Jaemin. Jaemin tak kuat menahan nafsunya lagi, ia mengangkat kaki anaknya keatas dan menjilati pantat anaknya lagi.

"Ini harus dilebarkan agar cepat sembuh"

Ucap Jaemin.

Jadi Jaemin akan memasukkan penisnya. Dan Jeno tidak tahu apa maksud Daddy nya, ia hanya menjawab iya sambil tersenyum.

Jaemin mengira lubang Jeno sudah cukup lebar, ia pun menghujam lubang Jeno dengan penisnya. Awalnya penis tidak bisa masuk hingga ia tekat. tekan tekan. dan.

Jleeebbb

Jeno berteriak.

"Daadddhh... Sakitttthhh... Aaaaahhh sakit paah perihh"

Ucap Jeno sambil menangis .

Jaemin menjawab.

" iyaa sabar nanti juga tidak sakit, namanya diobati biar cepet sembuh"

Jeno berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh anaknya, Jeno difuck dengan berdiri. Jaemin sangat senang dan puas, karena lubang punya anaknnya sudah diperawaninya sendiri.

Jaemin terus ngefuck Jeno dengan cepat dan sangat ganass dan benar Jeno sudah tidak merasa kesakitan malah Jeno meminta papanya agar lebih cepat

"Daddhh... Aahhh.. enak... dadhhh... udah gak sakit, yang cepet... Dadddhhh!!".

Jaemin kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan Jeno berada diatas tubuhnya Jaemin membiarkan Jeno yang menaik - turunkan pantatnya. Jeno pun capek dan tidur diatas perut sixpacknya dengan kondisi penis Jaemin yang masih menancap dianusnya sambil menyedot puting Jaemin membuat papanya makin nafsu dan menekan penuh batang kontolnya, bulu - bulu kemaluan Jaemin menempel dilubang Jeno membuatnya bergejolak dan akhirnya meluapkan lahar spermanya yang hangat didalam pantat Jeno.

Kemudian Jaemin dan Jeno kembali tidur dan membiarkan penis milik Jaemin tetap didalam pantat Jeno, Jaemin memeluk Jeno dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan berkata.

"Terima kasih sayang, Jeno jangan bilang siapa - siapa ya tentang kejadian ini, nanti kalo Jeno bilang lubang Jeno jadi sempit trus badan Jeno sering sakit"

Jeno membalas.

"Iya Dad"

Terus menyedot puting Jaemin.

Keesokan harinya, Jaemin hendak mandi bersama Jeno dan menggendong dengan penis yang masih menancap, setelah itu Jaemin mencabut penisnya dan mandi bersama dengan Jeno. Kemudian Jaemin pergi ke Jeju karena ada sebuah event selama 2 minggu.


End file.
